


In Violentia

by Sineala



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-07
Updated: 2002-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek tells Mulder why he hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Violentia

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2002; my first piece of fanfiction ever. Title and encouragement courtesy of Lysimache. This was supposed to be a double-drabble, or at least my word count assured me it was at the time.

"Don't you ever wonder why you hit me?" Krycek pants as he tries to twist away.

Mulder adjusts his grip on Krycek's neck and focuses on the trail a single drop of blood leaves. "You killed my father," he repeats. This is truth.

Krycek's teeth are stained red when he grins. "Wrong answer."

Mulder presses harder.

Krycek's breath rattles, a laugh. "You want me."

Shock loosens Mulder's hold. "Didn't know you were a faggot," he says. The insult slides off Krycek like a thousand fancier f-sounding words. Philatelist. Philologist. Mulder pictures Krycek with stamps and a Latin dictionary.

"Didn't say I was," and Krycek's tongue, paler than blood, swipes at cracked lips. "Said you wanted me."

"What's it to you?" Mulder asks. He has control here. He's winning. That'll be truth.

Krycek's eyes fall shut. "Everything."

Mulder pins Krycek's remaining hand against the wall. Krycek twists under him again in a way he'd prefer not to think about.

"Kiss me," Krycek dares, -- taunts! -- eyes half-lidded and dark. He probably doesn't think Mulder would. That alone compels Mulder to lean in.

The truth? Krycek tastes awful, tastes of fear and blood. But he stops struggling. Maybe it means Mulder's won.


End file.
